We Saved Eachother
by EZM2016
Summary: Set when Conner is walking to school alone and Trent walks out of the wall and they fight. It strays from the story line after the Monster and Zeltrax show up. Just a one shot. All Fluffy. This is a Power Rangers Dino Thunder Trent/Conner


A/N: Written for my friend Ben! If you like my writing feel free to message me and ask me to write something for you. :) this oneshot was also written to give me a small break from all my chapter fics and to clear out the writer's block I have going on. Also, sorry for mistakes, I wrote this on my phone. Hopefully nothing too extreme. Enjoy and Make sure to review!

Conner was walking to school by himself, he just needed some time to himself to think. Yes, Conner needed to think, about what you wonder?

Conner sighed 'We have to help him, we have to save Trent' he thought sadly. 'I haven't even gotten the chance to tell him how I feel about him..' he groaned out loud in frustration. 'More like the chance for him to reject you' the little voice inside his head chided him and he grimaced

The red ranger grumbled and ran a hand through his brown hair. He was brought out of his thoughts by the object of his affection walking through the wall, yes literally through the wall.

His jaw dropped, 'Man he looks good...' he thought 'No, bad Conner, he's evil right now...also he's saying something! Pay attention you idiot' he scolded himself trying to concentrate on what the white ranger was saying.

"You shouldn't walk to school alone...you never know who you'll run into" Trent said with a smirk.

'I'll run into you anytime...' and I mentally slapped himself for the way his thought process was going. Shaking his head to make himself focus. 'Response Conner, form one' the little voice informed him.

"How did you do that?" He deadpanned. Mentally rolling his eyes at that stupid question.

Trent just smirked again, "You didn't think you were the only one with Dino gem power" he answered simply.

"I don't want to fight" He said slowly, hoping he would let this drop. No such luck.

"Well that makes one of us" He said followed by "White ranger, Dino power" and them the white ranger was standing in front of Conner.

Conner sighed. ' I don't want to fight him. I don't want to hurt him but I can't just let him beat me to a pulp' He thought sadly. "Fine, if that's the way it has to be..." Conner said calmly.

"Dino thunder, Power Up! Ha!" And in a flash of red the Red Dino thunder ranger appeared. They threw a few punches and then the white ranger grabbed Conner's hands.

"Come on man, it doesn't have to be this way! Why won't you let me help you?" The red ranger asked sadly. The white ranger chuckled evilly and replied "I don't need anyone's help, most of all your's" he said with a smirk.

Connor felt like someone punched him in the gut. 'I can't let this distract me' he mentally warned himself. So instead of being hurt he got angry. He started throwing more punches and kicks, getting harder and harder.

The white ranger just chuckled, in a voice that wasn't even his Trent's voice. 'Since when is it 'my' Trent?' The voice in his head chided him again. "Did I strike a nerve?" The white ranger asked. Conner just cocked an eyebrow. 'He can't see you stupid, hello helmet' he corrected himself. "W..what?" Conner stuttered out.

He could feel the white ranger roll his eyes "Oh come on! Do you think I don't know about your 'feelings'" he put air quotes around 'feelings' and fake gagged, "For this pathetic excuse for a human?" He asked.

Conner's eyes went wide and his face was almost as red as his suit. "Whatever" he mumbled and continued the barrage of attack on the white ranger, finally drawing their blasters on each other. "FIRE" they both yelled and time almost stood still.

They both got a hit in and fell to their knees and then their limp bodies hit the ground. Connor de-morphed and groaned.

Connor willed himself to open his eyes and check on Trent, he seemed to be holding his morph, but just barely. Just then Zeltrax appeared with a uniquely ugly monster. Said monster was talking now "Should I zap them both?" He?...she?...IT asked in a particularly annoying voice. "No, just the Red on." Zeltrax instructed. Conner groaned again and closed his eyes. The monster aimed at the red ranger and fired a bolt of electricity at him. "This is it." Conner thought "This is the end" He tensed up, then he hears it. "No! Conner!" And out of nowhere the white ranger jumped in front of the blast, taking it full on.

"Trent!" Escaped Conner's lips of its own will as he sat up and caught Trent who had de-morphed mid air.

"Oopse" was all they heard the monster say as it, along with a very mad Zeltrax disappeared into an invisaportal. Conner called Trent's name over and over, patting his cheek over and over but he just wouldn't wake up. He could feel tears start to prick the back of his eyes. 'No Conner, pull yourself together" he told himself and did the only thing he could.

Conner busted through the doors with an unconscious Trent in his hands. "What the hell conner?" Tommy asked in surprise. "What is he doing here?" Asked Haley as Conner put the boy down on the exam table.

"He just risked his life to save me, he jumped in front of a monster's attack" He informed them quickly, he looked at them frozen in surprise "Please help him" he begged them as he fell to his knees beside the metal table and rested his head on it.

"Haley can you see to Trent?" She nodded silently. "Come on Conner, come on upstairs and take a shower" Tommy said, trying to distract him.

" I think I have some red left that you can borrow" he laughed a little trying to improve the mood. Conner just nodded numbly and let himself be led upstairs.

After a shower it turned out that Tommy did have some red left but he opted for a white shirt and some blue jeans. All Tommy could do was give him a little knowing smile. "Come on, lets go check on him" The older man said softly and Conner just nodded.

They made their way back down stairs, as soon as they entered the room Conner breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Trent sitting on the edge of the table chatting idly with Haley.

"Trent" he breathed out and before he knew what happened Trent was off the table and across the room, almost tackling him, and wrapped himself around the red ranger's midsection. All Conner could do was wrap his arms around Trent and hold him close, he was doing a great impressions of a tomato at this moment.

He looked at Tommy who nodded knowingly and lead Haley upstairs to give the two a minute to themselves.

It felt like forever then Trent finally pulled back to look up at Conner, letting his arms drop and look to the floor. "Thanks for saving me, Conner" he spoke softly and shyly as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

Conner was shocked at first "S..Save you?" He managed 'Smooth Conner, real smooth.' His inner voice chided. "But you saved me, Trent" he said mater of factly. Trent chuckled and shrugged. "Why did you save me?" Conner asked curiously.

"Um...I may not be in control when the white ranger was doing all that awful stuff but it was like I was watching a movie...I heard what he said to you..." he said softly, blushing. 'This is the Trent I like, soft, sweet and caring' He thinks happily, then the meaning of the words sank in.

Conner cleared his throat awkwardly "oh?" He squeaked our nervously. Trent just nodded not meeting his gaze. "I..um..It's okay if it isn't true... he was probably just trying to distract you or..." Trent rambled apologetically. But stopped when he felt Conner's hand on his cheek, stroking it with his thumb lightly.

Trent's eyes snapped to his and he could feel the white ranger's breath hitch. 'It's now or never, grown a pair McKnight.' His inner voice motivated him.

Leaning in slowly, not breaking eye contact and giving Trent the option to pull away if he chose to, Conner tilted his head and pressed his lips to the white rangers'. Trent froze for a second and when Conner was about to pull away he felt hand snake around his neck to keep him there and Trent started to respond to the kiss.

'His lips are so soft and so sweet. Perfect' Conner thought with a smile as he continued to kiss the object of his affection. Somehow they had made their way over to the exam table, Trent had his back to it and Conner was leaning into him slightly.

Conner felt a tentative tongue run across his bottom lip shyly. Smiling slightly he opened his mouth to allow Trent to deepen the kiss. The white ranger explored his mouth thoroughly which made the red ranger groan in appreciation and lift Trent so he is sitting on the exam table.

Conner between his legs, hands rested on either side of him on the cool metal table as they continue to kiss passionately. Finally they had to break for air, much to the disappointment to both of them.

Conner rested his forehead against Trent's and smiled shyly at him, biting his lip nervously. "Um...Trent" He asked softly as if trying not to break the moment. "Yeah...?" Trent breathed out, meeting his gaze. "Will you...Be my boyfriend?" He asked cautiously.

He was worried for a second while Trent processed the question, but he calmed as soon as he saw a smile light up the entirety of the white ranger's face. "Yes!" He said excitedly and then blushed at his volume.

Conner chuckled and pecked his lips. "Thanks again for saving me.." he mumbled against his boyfriend's lips. Trent chuckled softly "I think we saved each other." He said pulling Conner into another kiss.


End file.
